It's Romantic (If you do it right)
by murp-o
Summary: It didn't take long to encounter one of the problems that came with a last minute picnic. Korra could bend all four elements, beat almost anyone in a fight and overthrow an evil ruler but never once did the white lotus (or anyone in the matter) bother to teach her how to cook. And well, not knowing how to cook was only a slight problem when organizing a picnic, last minute or not.


**(A/N):** Short one-shot of Korra and Asami's one year anniversary.

* * *

One year. That's how long it had been since she and Asami made it official in the spirit world. While Asami had wanted to stay at home and celebrate, Korra told her to leave while she got a "surprise" ready. She had no idea what she was thinking at the time. She had planned _nothing._ She didn't even remember until that morning (though that wasn't a surprise. She wasn't one for remembering important events.) And here she was, two hours later, freaking out about what to make. Her first thought was to throw a party but it was too late for that. Maybe she could bring Asami to a pro-bending game. _But it's a big day!_ She scolded herself. _Think of something BIG._ And so, after scrapping at least fifty ideas that involved everything from a bounce house to a helicopter, she finally decided on a picnic. It had the least amount of problems. "Plus, it's romantic," Korra said to herself.

It didn't take long to encounter one of the problems that came with a last minute picnic. Korra could bend all four elements, beat almost anyone in a fight and overthrow an evil ruler but never once did the white lotus (or anyone in the matter) bother to teach her how to _cook._ And well, not knowing how to cook was only a slight problem when organizing a picnic, last minute or not. She stared at the food in the fridge, panicking, while trying to make a list of easy to make meals.

"Sandwiches!" She screamed. Shoving aside leftovers, Korra reached into the fridge looking for anything that could go in a sandwich before promptly dropping them on the floor next to her. Finally, she looked at the fridge to figure out if she left anything only to find a small can of leftover noodles, a carton of orange juice and a sad looking tomato. She picked up the tomato and dropped it with the rest at her feet. When she looked down to see what she picked out, Korra realized that dropping everything on the ground wasn't the best of ideas. The milk carton had exploded and was slowly leaking to the living room with a rolling egg following it. Korra sighed, picking up the egg before staring at the milk that was trailing dangerously close to the rug. _Could milk be water bended?_ She thought to herself. She shrugged before attempting to water bend the milk into the sink. Surprisingly the majority of the milk did go into the sink leaving a sticky layer on the ground. Stepping around the sticky patches, Korra once again surveyed what she had laid out on the kitchen floor.

"One loaf of bread, three cabbages, two apples, a stack of cheese, a random fish in a bag (she noted to put that back in the fridge), an empty milk carton, a carton of eggs, a pack of, wait is that supposed to be leaking?" Korra wondered out loud, staring at the mess. She reached down, grabbing the large loaf of bread, the cheese and a tomato. She stared at the ingredients for a while trying to decide how to fix up the dish, ready to make something that would impress Asami. Looking down at the ingredients once more, she smiled and got ready to cook.

* * *

When Asami finally made it home, she was both excited and terrified to see what Korra had gotten herself into trying to make this anniversary amazing. When she got to the house, the front yard was in place. _Well I guess it isn't a surprise party,_ she thought to herself. Cautiously, Asami opened the door. The living room seemed intact. What was the surprise? Suddenly, a burning smell came towards the living room along with Korra's voice screaming, "CRAP! IT'S BURNING!" Confused and now more scared than excited, she ran into the kitchen, avoiding the weird sticky patches all over the ground.

"What's going-" She stared at the mess of what _was_ the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen stood a very confused Korra who was trying to cook a piece of bacon with firebending. The stove next to her was covered with a package of bacon, a pan with oil in it that seemed to be burning, and a bunch of sliced pieces of tomatoes and bread strewn around the kitchen. Korra looked up at her, her mouth dropping in shock. Maybe Asami should have told Korra about coming home earlier after all.

"Surprise," Korra said, laughing nervously. The bacon that was previously a few inches above the flame on her hand was now in the flame. It slowly crumbled and burned to ashes. Korra stopped the firebending and dropped anything that was in her hands onto the ground. She was blushing furiously. Asami resisted the urge to laugh. Instead she tried to think of anything that could break the awkward silence without making it weird.

"What's going on?" She finally asked. Korra looked down and mumbled something. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to make a picnic," Korra said a bit louder.

Asami smiled. "A picnic? That sounds romantic." Asami said thoughtfully. "What happened to the food?"

The blush on Korra's face grew larger. "I tried to make sandwiches."

This time, Asami didn't hide her laughter.

* * *

The kitchen was a mess. It took a while to clean up but finally everything was back into place. The sticky patches (which Korra said was milk), were cleaned up along with all the random half made sandwiches. Asami took out the basket that Korra was planning to use.

"We can still have a picnic," she said quietly while they cleaned up. From the refrigerator where Korra was organizing the food, there was a scoffing noise. "No really," Asami said. "I can pick up our favorite noodles from Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and you can get the blankets and stuff ready. We can have the romantic picnic still." Korra peaked from behind the fridge door.

"You sure? I can pick it up, I did mess up on the food in the first place," She offered.

Asami smiled. "That'll be great. Where are we having this picnic again?"

"Want to go to the spirit world?" Korra asked.

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
